Tucker Comfort
by Jasper-says-Relax28
Summary: Malcolm gets a visit from a mystery brunette right after his forced resgination.   Set just after episode 7 from Series 3


The splash of the cold water on Malcolm's face calmed him slightly. How dare they fire him after all the shit he had cleared up after them! He tossed the towel onto the already too full laundry hamper and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a strong drink. Whiskey always hit the spot in times of crisis.

A knock at the door made him pause.

"If you're here for the fucking scoop on _my_ resignation then you can fuck off back to the black hole you crawled from."

"It's me."

Malcolm turned to face the door, head cocked to the side like a bloodhound.

"Well 'me' could be fucking anyone; you could be the president of fucking Brunei for all I know!"

"You know damn well it's not the president of Brunei."

Malcolm chuckled to himself and opened the door. A brown haired woman stood before him dressed in a black jacket and skirt. She was about medium height and carried a black work bag. Her hair was immaculately straight and her make-up subtle to enhance her natural beauty.

"Well if you're coming in hurry the fuck up. We don't want every Tom, Dick and Harry seeing you on my doorstep now do we?"

"You're so charming Malcolm" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If you came here for charm you're definitely in the wrong fucking place sweetheart."

Malcolm turned and walked back to the kitchen to get another glass of whiskey for his new house guest. He poured it slowly, contemplating why she would be here now. It was a Friday night, shouldn't she be out at some bar trying to pick up some frat boy for her weekend entertainment. Or maybe she already had a boyfriend, in which case she should be at home with him instead of here pestering a grumpy middle aged man.

He went to turn around to give her the whiskey and jumped slightly as she was stood right behind him. Her hand drifted up to his and took the glass, lifting up to her lips to taste the liquor. She paused for a moment, enjoying the sensation of the liquid burning its way down her throat, warming her from the inside. All the while Malcolm just stared at her, fixing his icy hard glare on her hoping to illicit some sort of response.

"You don't scare me Malcolm Tucker." She said leaning in closely.

"Well I should," he said softly but dangerously. "Why are you here? Because if you've come to gloat you can fuck the fuck off right now and tell everyone else in that shitty little department of yours that they're a bunch of floppy pricks and won't be getting any information from me."

She laughed quietly and turned her head to stare right into his eyes.

"I'm not here to gain any information from you Malcolm. You know that already, you knew that the moment you heard me knock on the door. And for _your_ information, it's not _my_ shitty little department anymore."

At this Malcolm looked a little surprised.

"Not _your_ department? Don't tell me you resigned because of me because if you have you can go right the fuck back to Richmond right now and fucking beg for your job back. Get on your fucking knees if you have to."

She fixed Malcolm with a steely look.

"I didn't resign. They sacked me because I told the press it was a huge mistake letting you go."

"You did what?" Malcolm looked at her with incredulity.

"You heard." she said taking a step closer to him. There was only a few inches separating them now and as she titled her head up to look into his face the tension in the room electrified.

"Then why are you here?" Malcolm uttered.

"Simple." She replied. "You."

There was a pause, the silence was palpable and the tension was at its peak. They both just stood and stared for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few seconds before they both lunged forward.

Their lips crashed together as they're glasses fell to the floor and shattered upon the wooden floor. They're hands were on each other, struggling, fighting to remove each other's top layers of clothing.

They managed to tear themselves apart long enough for Malcolm to say, "I hope you like it rough." She replied "You have no fucking idea" as she ripped Malcolm's shirt open causing the buttons to scatter across the floor.

Malcolm let out a low feral growl as he picked her up and took her over to the dining room table. She wrapped her legs around him and attacked his chest, raking her nails over his skin and teasing his nipples with her tongue and teeth. He ripped her shirt from her exposing a silk black bra with lace trim. Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for breath while Malcolm expertly removed her bra and lavished her breasts.

"Oh fuck!"

Malcolm pushed her back slightly so he could pull up her skirt and pull her panties down. She moaned loudly as he entered first one finger, then two, into her. Curling his fingers, he gently sucked on her clit and circled it with his tongue making her squirm and squeal.

"Holy shit Malcolm!" she shouted, pushing her hips forward for more contact.

Just as she could feel her muscles start to contract with pure pleasure he removed himself from her and stood up. She was about to protest when he captured her mouth in a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. They both moaned in unison as she undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. She reached out and felt him harden in her soft hands. He groaned and thrusted into her hand as she stroked him into a frenzy. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and pulled her from the table.

"Turn around and push out that pert little arse of yours" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and turned around as she was told. She pushed her ass out as Malcolm grabbed hold of her hips again. She braced herself against the table as she felt him line his dick up against her entrance.

"Hope you're ready for the fuck of your life" he drawled in her ear as he thrust into her for the first time.

She moaned loudly as he slowly pulled out then thrust back in again at an agonising pace.

"Oh God!" she groaned as he reached around and played with her clit.

"Oh God Malcolm, feels so good!"

He smirked upon hearing her moan like this as he fucked her over the table. Still taking things slow he whispered "I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you."

She didn't think it was possible for her pussy to get even wetter but upon hearing him say those words she could feel the inside of her thighs getting stickier.

"Malcolm I want you to fuck me hard against this table! I want you to make me cum!" she begged him.

Upon hearing those words come from her mouth Malcolm thrusted into her with force and fucked her for all he was worth. He felt her tighten around him as her orgasm took over. She screamed and pulsated around his dick which was ready to explode. He grabbed her hair and growled in her ear as he came hot and fast inside her.

They both slumped against the table, exhausted but satisfied. He pulled out of her and she turned around, slipping her arms around him wanting to keep contact of flesh on flesh for as long as possible.

"Are you glad I came round now Malcolm?" she asked him.

She looked up to his face and saw him smirking.

"I always said you'd be begging me one day."


End file.
